Bart vs. Thanksgiving
Bart vs. Thanksgiving is the banned episode of Season 2. It marks the first appearance of Lou as an African-American, who was mistakenly colored yellow in the previous season. Synopsis On Thanksgiving Day, Bart gets the entire family angry at him and runs away from home. However, when he sees what life is like on the seedy side of town (and ends up on the evening news), he realizes how good matters are for him and get being killed by the Mutant Demon after Bart’s being strangling up, and impale him and he die, get earthshake. Full story On Thanksgiving Day, Lisa is making a centerpiece for Thanksgiving which honors women such as Georgia O'Keeffe, Susan B. Anthony, and Marjory Stoneman Douglas (the latter worked her entire life to preserve the Florida Everglades). Meanwhile, Bart is in the kitchen with Marge while cooking Thanksgiving dinner, while Homer watches the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and a football game on TV. While Grandpa, Patty, Selma, and Jacqueline arrive and assemble at the table, Lisa brings in her carefully-crafted centerpiece and proudly presents it. Bart brings in the turkey, and he complains that the centerpiece was "taking up real value estate" for the turkey. Bart and Lisa fortify into chaos, causing the centerpiece to get thrown into the fireplace and quickly burn to a cinder and get into a fight, only to be separated by Homer and Marge and Lisa runs up to her room crying and Homer sends Bart to his room without Thanksgiving dinner and Marge tells Bart that Thanksgiving was ruined because of him. After Marge consoles Lisa, she tells Bart he can come downstairs to dinner on the condition he gives a genuine apology in front of everyone. Bart scoffs at the directive and decides he doesn't have to take his punishment and runs away from home. However, Homer scolds Santa's Little Helper and confines him outside when he tries to eat some of the turkey, and Bart takes the family dog with him. During the walk, Bart sneaks into Burns' mansion, where he attempts to steal a freshly baked pie, but is soon caught and forced outside by the hounds. Bart and Santa's Little Helper then wander to the seedy part of town (known as "The Wrong Side of the Tracks"), and Bart donates his blood plasma at a blood bank for $12. Bart then goes to a soup kitchen, where Thanksgiving dinner is served to homeless people. There, Kent Brockman is doing a report on the dinner, where he delivers a self-serving commentary on how the patrons are forgotten on Thanksgiving. Later, Brockman interviews Bart, where he mocks his family and refuses to apologize. The family sees the report on TV, and Homer immediately calls the police. As Bart exits the shelter, one of the bums asks Bart if he's got a home. Bart agrees, and seeing how the bums need the money more than he does, offers the money he got from his blood donation to the bums. Remorseful, Bart realizes how he has more than the bums with whom he shared Thanksgiving, chooses to return home. However, once he arrives home, Bart considers what his folks might say to him. He imagines himself being greeted warmly and offering an apology, but then they scornfully mock him and laugh in his face as he grovels an apology, then begin to blame him for everything (Homer being bald, Grampa being old, Maggie not talking, and Uncle Sam for making America lose it's spirit). Bart decides that he shouldn't have came back, being choke up by mutant third Demon trooper and ask question about (WHERE IS YOUR FAMILY???!!!!!) who Bart apology his own family Bart don't know about apology his sister and demand the eat Bart's head to chew his mouths, but Bart simpsons been execute by Mutant demon trooper's hands throw him into a giant black hole, being capture and take him away. Snake sister and other monster to attack Simpson's house. Meanwhile, as Homer and Marge are interviewed by the police, Lisa is upstairs, writing in her diary and conceding defeat. She begins to cry because of Bart's absence, after which Mutant demon trooper and other Decepticons drones broken the living room called her to Homer and Marge. There, the whole living room has been destroyed and Decepticons traxs holding Santa's Little Helper. and he's is still refuses to apologize in the belief that he has done nothing wrong. The Mutant Tell the family that Bart simpsons is dead. Homer strangling the mutant demon because Bart is murderer but he's missed and crash T.V. a full of Decepticons attack the simpsons shatters and escape the Mutant Demon, causing the earthshake evicting everyone from it. The Overlord demands the Gems. Unamed Autobots pulled out everything he had: every drone type except Mixmaster and Dreadwing showed up to ruin Blackout's day, and Ironhide himself used the dastardly tactics of being invincible for most of the battle, unleashing a never-ending torrent of rockets which Blackout could do nothing about whenever he approached Unamed Autobot too closely, ordering his troops to get stuck on the scenery behind him so they'd be impossible to reach, and making sure every energy-bearing human helicopter crash-landed on the roof of a building where Farmer couldn't get to it. Despite this, Farmer finally defeated him, allowing Overlord to return from whatever the hell he was doing all this time and commence the final battle. The penultimate final battle, as it turned out. While Homer, and his family has escaped from killed the Springfield by the Ultra Magnus. After autobots drones found the the Bart's death his own funeral in which his family mourns him about Thanksgiving, especially Homer, who has then grown a conscience and realized that his son was more important than work and apology to his sister. Lisa places a cupcake on her brother, reflecting on how the Thanksgiving was her fault. She begins to cry because of Bart has murderer by Mutant Demon for destruction of house and get move it. After that, Bart Simpsons became a spirit In 2008 Bart was transform into a mutant Pig's head and tail by the Overlord in underground of Mars. Category:Lost episode